Hello, Zepp
by Victory's Assassin
Summary: the munks have been taken, and alvin must save them, or they die. can he save them on time? and can he save himself from death. this is not for children, or people that want to see any of them die. my first fan/songfic. please read and reveiw!
1. the taking

**A/N; ok, I've been waiting to get this story up for three long days. But I finally got it. This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Im going to try to make this as demented as possible, and yes I know its like saw. I got the idea from the soundtrack. There will be swearing and maybe nudity in later chapters, depends on how im deciding to kill them. This is not for little kids or immature people. This might suck though cause I have a tendancy to rush and go through things very quickly. I'll try my hardest not to though. Ok im rambling so lets get to the story. R/R please!!!**

Chapter 1: the taking

Alvin was in 6th period watching the clock tick away. _Five more goddamn minutes left, _he thought. He listened to his physics teacher ramble on about atoms and isotopes.

RING-RING

Alvin immidiatly jumped off his desk and ran to the door. As he walked through the halls he noticed people were quieter than usual. Everybody was avoinding eye contact with him and they looked sad and disappointed. He walked up to his friend Kevin who glanced at him before saying anything.

"hey" he said in a small voice barely audiable.

"why is everyone so sad? We won the soccer game last night, people should be celebrating." Alvin asked with curiosity in his voice.

"you havn't heard?" he asked disbelievingly

"no. what happened?"

"dude, someone took Theodore and Eleanor." He said.

Right then when Alvin heard that he froze. he couldn't comprehend the thought of them being kidnapped. The thought of it made him cringe. _Who could have taken them? Everybody loves those two. _He thought_._ "you better not be pulling my leg Kevin" he growled.

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't joke about something that serious dude"

Avlin had the sudden urge to find the chipettes and his brother, he needed to know if they are ok. He bolted through the corridor and out the main doors. He ran to the flag pole they all wait at for each other. He saw three chipmunks. Three sad chipmunks. His heart filled with dread as he realized that it was true. They were takin.

Without realizing it he ran into Brittany's arm and started crying. He cried his little heart out. She rubbed his back and dug her face into his shoulder sobbing too. Jeanette and simon did the same. People walked by not laughing, but tearing up. Everybody knew what happened.

They sat there crying until they heard daves voice. "guys lets go, we need to go the police station"

They stoped crying, well tried to, and got into daves car. Not a word was said on the way there, to many thoughts were going through their heads.

As they arrived at the police station dave hesitated to get out. He still couldn't believe someone took his son.

They all got out with heavy hearts. Jeanette was still softly crying, Simon noticed and put his arm around her waist to comfort her. She still cried, it only got worse. Simon, Brittany and Alvin started crying too. Dave picked them up and walked inside. When they got in dave set them on a chair and talked to a lady at the front desk.

"I cant believe it" Brittany said wile taking a breath

"nobody can" Alvin cried.

They sat there crying for 45 minutes until dave came back.

"alright, I filled the report, they are on the lookout, but with no information on the person who took them it will be hard" dave said with despair.

The four chipmunks got up and followed dave into the car and left

_**Later that night 1:37 a.m.**_

Alvin was in his room fast asleep. When they got home from the police station miss miller took the girls home and the boys went to their rooms. Simon cried himself to sleep thinking about theodor. But as he slept the chipettes were being taken by a man, an evil man, who thought he was doing good progress. And he was.

Alvin woke up to a soft noise, but he thought nothing of it. He closed his eyes and laid back down. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a thud, and what he thought was his name. he sat up fully awake and turned his lamp on. He got up and walked to his door. He slowly opened it and looked out. "simon?" he asked quietly. He noticed his brothers door was closed and the light was on.

He slowly walked to his door, but a few feet away he saw a shadow of a man under the door. Alvin immidiatly froze. he knew what was happening. Simon was being taken too. He stood there for a minute processing what was happening. He crept to the door and pushed it open. He noticed the lamp was on the floor, and there was no simon. Alvin suddenly fell to the floor, he fainted.

He woke up in daves arms. His memory was fuzzy. He noticed dave was crying. Alvin looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "whats wrong?" he asked his crying father

Dave dried his eyes and cleared his thoat. His voice was shaky but Alvin could understand him. "y-your th-the only one l-left"

At that moment it Alvin remembered everything…

**A/N; sorry, this chapter is slow, future chapters will be better. It will get scarier too .And I want to know if I can improve, and I will if I get feedback. So I wont write any more until I get at least ten reviews. and i know i went kinda fast, but i want to get to the idea out there. Please review! **


	2. Alvin

A/N; ok I looked over the last chapter and I said he A LOT, I'll change that. It might be hard though. I also abandoned the ten reviews thing, that's only because I have an idea for this chapter and I don't want to forget. This chapter might be short, I'm not sure though, I'll see where the story takes me.

Chapter 2; Alvin

When those words came out of Dave's mouth Alvin's heart sank. All the thoughts racing through his head never stopped, only more were made. _Oh my god_, he thought, _who would take my brothers and the chipettes? We didn't do anything wrong, sure I'm a bit egotistical but I don't mean any harm. Everybody loves Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor. Brittany has an attitude but that's how she is. Who could have done this? Am I next? _The thoughts never stopped, but he managed to suppress them.

"w-what?" he asked on the verge of crying

"Theodore and Simon were t-taken last n-night" Dave replied, tears rolling down his cheeks, not believing he was saying that.

After a couple seconds Alvin too started to cry. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it. He only wanted his brothers and the chipettes back. The only thing that was going through the little chipmunk's heart was sorrow. Complete and utter sorrow. The tears wouldn't stop for four hours. Four excruciating hours.

When the crying finally stopped, Alvin stayed in his room and watched TV. He didn't eat anything the whole day, and he hasn't said a word to Dave except for "ok".

The next day Alvin went to school. But Dave notified the principal of what happened, so no work was assigned to Alvin and the teachers didn't discipline him for being tardy. But the students didn't know anything. And that was a big problem.

"The fucks your issue rat?" Nathan said in a mad tone

"Nothing" Alvin replied flatly

"Well somethins up cause you don't have my fuckin lunch or goddamn homework. I hope your bitch-ass knows I'm going to beat the hell out of you"

Alvin thought about how Nathan was so stupid. He swore all the time and thought he was a gangster, but he's white, and he isn't Eminem. "You wouldn't care even if I did tell you" he replied softly

"It might save your fuckin ass if you do, so talk"

Alvin was growing furious. All the bottled up emotions were coming out, but he controlled them only venting a little. "My FUCKING BROTHERS were TAKEN LAST NIGHT! There, are you happy now? I told you so where's my fucking beating?! I have no brothers! I have no chipettes! And I certainly have no goddamn time for your retarded games! I'm the only one left!" he paused taking in a breath staring at Nathan with furry in his eyes. But he noticed something in Nathan's, he saw guilt and regret. That shocked the little chipmunk. Nathan never felt sorry for anyone or for anything he's done.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't know" Nathan understood how Alvin felt. He lost his two best friends and only brother to a gang war. They were at a run-down food joint and the two gangs just happened to be there. The gangs started a little rumble but turned into a gunfight. The three were shot and killed.

"It's fine"

With that Nathan walked away with his head hanging, he felt horrible. He should.

Alvin stayed after school for football practice and cheerleading practice. But most of his time was spent thinking. When everything was over it was around five, so he had time to go to the coldstone down the street. It was a little out of the way but Alvin didn't mind. He could use an ice cream cone.

On his way to the shop he noticed it was getting dark. The thought of him being taken was lingering in his mind, eating at him. But he paid no attention to it. After a 15 minute walk the coldstone was in sight.

He entered the shop and ordered and paid for a vanilla ice cream. He walked out slowly licking the ice cream and nibbling at it. Night has fully fallen and the only light was from the street lights, but some were out.

The thoughts of him being taken crept back into his mind. All the sounds around him seemed to stop. No cars were coming down the road, and all the house lights were off. _Strange_, he thought. He kept walking but the slight sound of whizzing and popping stopped him. _What the hell? _There was a sudden sharp pain in his leg. He grabbed the spot were it hurt with his paws groaning in pain. It suddenly dawned on the little 'munk, _it's a pellet gun, or an air soft gun. _And he was right; it was a CO2 steel BB rifle, strong enough to seriously injure a small rodent. There was another pop and a sharp pain in his head. The pain became so great when another BB hit the same spot he got knocked out.

There was an evil giggle from the bushes and a black-clad man walked out with the rifle in his hand. He walked up to Alvin's body and thought, _I got you now rat. _And picked Alvin up and put him in a cage in his van.

27 hours later 11:37 p.m.

Alvin grew into consciousness but didn't open his eyes. He heard the static of a TV and the drips of water. There was the smell of dried blood, and of mold.

Alvin slowly opened his eyes but was greeted with blurriness. He sat up but something resisted. His head felt heavier than he remembered. His vision grew clear and he looked around the room. Everything was dark but he could make out a broken desk and a chair. He looked at the TV annoyed with the sound.

Something didn't feel right, he realized he had no idea where he was, and something cold and metal was on his neck. He reached back and felt wires, something small and cylindrical, and small box. His eyes widened, _it's a bullet, or a shotgun shell_, he thought.

The static stopped and the room went darker. He looked at the TV with a black screen. All he could hear was drips. Drip... Drip... Drip... his heart started to beat fast, tears were blurring his vision. "What the hell is goi….."

Something cut him off.

It was

"Hello Alvin"

A/N; I hope I did better on this chapter. I hope you liked it. But I would like feedback so I know if I need to change something, soooooo R/R please!!!!


	3. a proposal and a game

**A/N; sorry, I made a mistake last chapter, I meant Jeanette and Simon, not Theodore. I was in a rush to finish. But I have a feeling this is going to be a short chapter so I'm going to explain a little in thin authors note. The Chipmunks/Chipettes are the size in the movies. They are the CGI versions but if you want to think of them as the 80's versions, its fine with me. Also I only bold A/N's if there important, like this one. Sorry for going on and on but I feel like I have to get this out there. They are 16/17 years old. And if you're wondering if all of our furry friends die, some don't, and that's all I'm saying. Please review! I'm begging you! I know I make mistakes and I want you to point them out so I can correct them, and also I want to know if I need to improve, and I know I do. R&R!**

_**Chapter 3; a proposal and a game**_

It felt like a lighting bolt of fear went through Alvin's heart when he heard the dark, evil, raspy voice talk to him. He didn't know where the voice came from and he didn't want to know. _Oh my god!_ He thought _what the fuck is going on!? _He didn't know what to do, the urge to look towards the voice pushed him, but fear was holding him back. The voice didn't wait though, it kept going.

"My name, is Zepp, and I want to play a game" Alvin built up the courage to look. The voice was coming from the blank TV screen. "I know you like games, I've watched you play some" that thought scared Alvin, _he has been watching me_. "But my game is very different. Mine is more... fun, well, for me" the person laughed an evil, dark laugh. "But you have a choice, either you play, or I let you go, no harm done. But there's a catch. If you leave, the ones closest to you, die."

A sudden surge of anger went through Alvin; he got up and started yelling and screaming. "You're the fucker that took my brothers!? You're the fucker that took the Chipettes!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!! We didn't do anything to you! We don't DESERVE this!" Alvin breathed heavily. He knew that this guy, Zepp, couldn't hear him, but he needed to vent.

"if you want to play my little game there is a door behind this TV set, but, if your as heartless as to pussy out and leave, there is a door behind you. Your choice, but if you leave, you lose and everybody dies. I'm giving you the role as god so to say, so pick."

Alvin didn't know what to do, he didn't was to see what Zepp did to his friends, but he doesn't want them to die. The red-clad chipmunk glanced over his shoulder at the door leading to his freedom. _No,_ he thought, _I can't do that, I have to try to save them. _He let out a breath he was holding and looked forward. He marched to the door clenching his fists and opened the door leading to a small hallway. There were words on the wall that looked like it was painted with blood. It said "that way". Alvin looked to the other end of the corridor that was about 20 feet away. He nervously walked to the end and saw a door. The door opened with a slight twist of the handle. The latch clicked open leaving a small space between the doorframe and the actual door. Alvin pushed open the door just enough to poke his head through.

The room was poorly lit and very small. There was a florescent light that lit half of the room. Alvin noticed a table in the middle of the room with a bunch of rope and some weights hanging from the side. It was a weird contraption. Out of curiosity, almost forgetting about the game, he ran to the table and jumped up.

What he saw shocked him. The weights were held up by two ropes, one rope was attached to the ceiling, holding the pressure of the weights. The other was looped trough a pulley system. From the pulley the rope was connected to the trigger of a pistol pointing straight down. The gun is held up by a broken vise. But what shook Alvin to the bone was what was under the gun. The unconscious body of Eleanor.

**A/N; I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun writing it. I'm trying not to use things used in saw. But anyways please review! **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry, but me and sSimonTheSoldier are making a new version of this story. He's going to write the first chapter so we will have to wait for that to get done (obviously!) but until then you can read my other story "Secret Savior"

If you want me to continue "Hello, Zepp" as it is just tell me, but its highly unlikely that I will.

I'm very sorry but I'm unhappy with the current story as it is, don't give up hope on it though!

You could also read some of my friends fanfics like "Justice and Judgement: a chipmunk story" that might be re-named though and its being edited, well the first chapters, or "Saving Private Simon", or my personal favorite "To Lose Yourself!" . that sory is REALLY REALLY good and I highly suggest it, I have to admit it was so sad it made me cry a little, its that good! So read it……..now…………..please


End file.
